Kay, In A Sec
by ToxicUchiha1
Summary: Mello tries to get Matt to stop playing his video game. Matt's not in the mood for Mello's version of "games". Or is he? MelloxMatt yaoi.


A/N: I got this idea from LAIRproductions, basically everything written here is theirs but I felt the need to write it on fanficy dot net. :} That's my own little disclaimer. I thought this was very VERY cute so I really wanted to write it. Ignore me and review please :P

* * *

"Matt..."

"mm."

"Matt..!"

"n?"

"Matt!"

"What?!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

The two boys sat in their room, as usual, and there was nothing different than any other night. Matt was playing his DS while Mello sat next to him, looking over his shoulder, face only inches away from Matt's.

There was one thing different about that night, and it was that Mello was bored.

"No. Really, I don't." Matt stated, the sounds of Link blasting throughout the room.

"Stop playing."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm bored."

"Well I'm playing a game so I won't be bored." Matt explained. Mello put an arm around Matt's shoulder and placed his head into Matt's neck.

"C'mon, Matty..."

"'kay, in a sec." Mello lifted his head and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Matt. why not now?"

"I just wanna beat this level..." The sounds of Link dying sounded out.

"Did you just lose a life?"

"...Yes."

"Good, now you can quit."

"No, I have one hundred and seventeen lives."

"One-One hundred and seventeen?! How the hell do you do that?"

"I hacked into the game with my computer."

Matt continued to play when Mello blocked the screen. Matt tried to move the DS in time not to die but to no avail.

"See? You died again. You should just pause it."

"..." Matt continued to play.

"I will make you lose all one hundred and seventeen lives."

"It's one hundred and fifteen now."

"Shut up. I hate you."

...

"Matt! C'mon, Matt. I'm really bored."

"Just let me beat this level."

Mello's hand once again invaded the screen but Matt was able to force it out of the way. Mello went again and Matt moved again. Once more Mello tried and once more Matt moved. Mello then tried pushing the screen closed just to have Matt open it again. Mello closed it, Matt opened it. Again Mello closed it and again Matt opened it.

"Matt... Really, this is ridiculous."

"Just this level, Mello."

Mello reached for the power button but with Matt moving the DS made Mello accidentally hit the pause button.

"Matt, this game isn't even that fun."

"Of course it is. It's about an elf dude saving a princess."

"Boring..!"

Mello leaned his head on Matt's shoulder, staring as Matt maneuvered Link to do his bidding. Quickly Mello glanced to see the eyes hidden behind the goggles trained on the game with such intensity it made Mello shiver.

Then Mello snapped the DS out of Matt's hands and turned off the game. Matt, angrily, took out his game boy advanced from his back pants pocket and turned it on.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mello asked as Matt froze at the screen on the game.

"Wha... What is this? What the fuck?!"

"What?"

"What happened to my saved game?!"

"Ohh.. *snicker* ... Your supposed to save those?" Mello tried to hold in his laughter.

"Fine. I'll start a new game." Matt started the new game and Mello lay his head on Matt's shoulder, exasperated.

With Mello's head still down he covered the screen with his hand. Matt moved so the screen was farther away from Mello. Mello reached behind Matt to grab the DS while reaching around the front to reach at it with his other arm. Matt forced the DS free and the other hand away. Mello grabbed Matt's right arm, pulling it away from the DS while using his other hand keep Matt's head in a lock.

"Turn it off."

"..."

"You can't play like this. You can't see the screen and you only have one hand."

"..."

Matt glanced as well as he could at Mello and grudgingly closed the game boy.

"Good, now give it to me."

Slowly Matt gave Mello the game boy to the arm that was holding his other arm captive. Mello freed Matt, took both the game boy and the DS and threw them on his bed, far away from Matt.

"Good boy. Now lets play some real games." Mello ordered, leaning on Matt to kiss the red head.

Matt rolled his eyes at Mello but closed them as soon as their lips met.

This was better than video games any day.


End file.
